


ChatTale

by Jessbk27



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Frisk is nice or at least tries to be, I don't know what other tags to add, Puns & Word Play, asriel as well, chara's a bit of a prick, frisk is a innocent child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessbk27/pseuds/Jessbk27
Summary: Frisk decides to make a group chat with the underground
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Chara/Asriel Dreemurr, Frisk/Sans (Undertale), Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale)
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the characters are a little off, I tried.

-(Mod) Frisk has joined the chat

-(Mod) Character has joined the chat

-sans has joined the chat

sans: good name

Character: Thanks I hate that I chose this name

Frisk: Great puns, wait until Papyrus joins.

sans: he's gonna hate it

Character: I have the perfect name for frisk

Frisk: Oh god.

-(Mod)Character has changed (Mod)Frisk's name to (Mod)Frisky

Frisky: Why..?

Character: What do you mean why

Frisky: Why add a y to it?

sans: do you know what frisky means?

Frisky: No....

Character: What a Innocent child

-(Mod)Character has changed (Mod)Frisk's name to (Mod)InnocentChild

InnocentChild: I guess that's fair. But you still haven't told me what it means.

Character: You don't wanna know

-Dr.Alphys Has joined the chat

Dr.Alphys: Whats up?

InnocentChild: Hey Alphys.

Dr.Alphys: Why is your name InnocentChild?

Character: It's because I changed her name to Frisky, then she didn't understand what it meant.

Dr.Alphys: Oh... Did you tell her?

Character: You think I can tell her what it means?

Dr.Alphys: Not even sans?

sans: i couldn't either

-(Mod)InnocentChild has changed their name to (Mod)ConfusedChild

ConfusedChild: There, it's how I'm feeling right now.

Character: That's a fair name.

sans: papyrus is calling my name, so i'm going to leave for today.

Character: Seeya skeleton

ConfusedChild: Okay See you tomorrow. 

Dr.Alphys: Ok bye.

-sans has left the chat

Character: It's a little empty ngl

ConfusedChild: I get how you feel.

-Asriel has joined the chat

Character: Hey Asriel

Asriel: Oh! chara you're a mod?

Character: yea hold on a sec

-(Mod)Character has changed Asriel to (Mod)Asriel

Asriel: Thanks for that!

ConfusedChild: And you didn't let Sans be a mod?

Character: I don't trust Sans

ConfusedChild: But you trust Asriel?

Dr.Alphys: I would love to stay here, but I want to watch anime

Character: Yeah that's what I was expecting

ConfusedChild: I understand.

Dr.Alphys: I'll be on tomorrow.

Character: Alright seeya too.

-Dr.Alphys has left the chat

Character: Second person to leave

Asriel: Why is frisks name like that?

Character: It's a long story

ConfusedChild: Not that long

Character: Too long for me

Asriel: I want to make a joke here but I won't

Character: Don't

ConfusedChild: What kind of joke can you make with that?

-(Mod)Character has changed (Mod)ConfusedChild's name back to (Mod)InnocentChild

Asriel: She had that name before?

InnocentChild: My name has changed four times now.

Asriel: Jeez

Character: Three of them were my doing

Asriel: Next time that I'm on, I will change my name ten times

InnocentChild: I you do that, I will ban you.

Character: You would immediately unban him

InnocentChild: Is that even a word

Character: I don't know

Character: But it's true

Asriel: Yeah I'll have to agree with chara, you literally can't hurt a single fly

Character: Exactly

InnocentChild: Shhhh. It's not my fault.

InnocentChild: What have flies done to you?

Character: Nothing but my point still stands you can't ban people

InnocentChild: Whatever.. I'm going to go

Character: awww this was beginning to become fun

-(Mod)InnocentChild has left the chat

Character: I think i'm going to go too

Asriel: same

Character: see you next time

Asriel: bye

-(Mod)Character has left the chat

-(Mod)Asriel has left the chat


	2. Finding out Frisk's crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk has feelings for someone but she doesn't know how to say it, so she need's Chara's help.

-(Mod)InnocentChild has joined the chat

-(Mod)DemonChild has joined the chat

-(Mod)SerialMurderer has joined the chat

InnocentChild: Dang it, I forgot to change my name..

DemonChild: Great job

InnocentChild: Let me change it real quick

-(Mod)InnocentChild changed their name to (Mod)Frisk

DemonChild: Just choosing your actual name that's pretty boring

SerialMurderer: I got this

-(Mod)SerialMurderer changed (Mod)Frisk's name to (Mod)SeventhSoul

SerialMurderer: How's that?

SeventhSoul: It's an interesting name.

DemonChild: That's basically saying "I hate it but I'm lying to you"

SerialMurderer: Yeah it ain't the best of names

SeventhSoul: It fits though.

-sans has joined the chat

sans: what's up

DemonChild: What's up skeleton

SerialMurderer: Oh hey sans it's been a while

sans: you are?

SerialMurderer: Asriel

sans: where's frisk?

SeventhSoul: I'm here!

DemonChild: You've been awfully quiet

DemonChild: Are you hiding something

SeventhSoul: What would I be hiding?

SerialMurderer: You could be hiding anything

-(Mod)SeventhSoul has left the chat

SerialMurderer: That was something

DemonChild: She's clearly hiding something too

sans: was she acting strange before

DemonChild: She was acting normal before you joined

SerialMurderer: Maybe she had to do something???

DemonChild: Doubt it

-Dr.Alphys has Joined the chat

Dr.Alphys: Hey!

DemonChild: Hey Alphys

Dr.Alphys: Is Frisk on?

DemonChild: She left after we called her out

Dr.Alphys: Makes sense

sans: so should we assume that she isn't coming back or

DemonChild: Probably not tbh

SerialMurderer: yeah I don't expect her too

-(Mod)SeventhSoul has joined the chat

SeventhSoul: Sorry I left for a bit

SerialMurderer: Nevermind

DemonChild: so where did you go?

SeventhSoul: To get ice cream

sans: that's pretty nice to hear

DemonChild: Shut up

SeventhSoul: So what's up?

SerialMurderer: What was your problem earlier?

SeventhSoul: I didn't have a problem..

DemonChild: You definitely did

sans: yeah you weren't acting normal

SeventhSoul: All I did was not chat for one second

DemonChild: You got defenseless

Dr.Alphys: I'm not sure what happened but you two need to calm down

SeventhSoul: I am calm, Chara's the one that isn't.

SerialMurderer: Frisk is telling the truth, it didn't seem like she was hiding anything

SeventhSoul: Thank you for believing me.

-Undyne has joined the chat

Dr.Alphys: Undyne, hey!

Undyne: Hey Alphys didn't expect you to be here

DemonChild: Wait Frisk are you

SeventhSoul: Am I what?

DemonChild: Let me text you real quick

SeventhSoul: What is this....

-(Mod)DemonChild has left the chat

-(Mod)SeventhSoul has left the chat

SerialMurderer: I wonder why she needed to text her

Undyne: What happened 

sans: too much

-(Mod)DemonChild has joined the chat

-(Mod)SeventhSoul has joined the chat

DemonChild: I was right

SerialMurderer: Right about what?

DemonChild: frisk

SeventhSoul: Look, it doesn't matter

DemonChild: It does matter

DemonChild: I texted her so she wouldn't be embarrassed

Dr.Alphys: whats the tea

DemonChild: welllllll i would tell you

SeventhSoul: I'm in love with somebody

Undyne: wait WHAT

DemonChild: Ok or just say it 

-(Mod)DemonChild has changed (Mod)SeventhSoul's name to (Mod)FallingInLove

FallingInLove: Chara!

DemonChild: what

sans: so who is it

DemonChild: That's for Frisk to say

SerialMurderer: I think I know who it is

DemonChild: I expected you too

Dr.Alphys: I hope its not undyne or me

DemonChild: Trust me it isn't

Undyne: so that would leave it to Sans Asriel and Chara

SerialMurderer: so frisk who is it?

-(Mod)FallingInLove has left the chat

SerialMurderer: Now that was on purpose

DemonChild: She's a coward

DemonChild: I'll go out and say it, it's sans

SerialMurderer: I knew it!

Dr.Alphys: Her in love with him thats an odd relationship

DemonChild: How do you feel about it?

sans: i don't know if i'm suppose to be flattered or not

DemonChild: I don't know I'll text her real quick to let her know that you guys know

-(Mod)DemonChild has left the chat

sans: i honestly don't know how to feel right now

Dr.Alphys: same with frisk

-(Mod)DemonChild has joined the chat

DemonChild: She told me she's done for today

SerialMurderer: That's it?

DemonChild: Basically

DemonChild: It's been a looong day so I might leave too

SerialMurderer: I'm assuming all of us are coming back on tomorrow

Dr.Alphys: That's what I was thinking

sans: same

SerialMurderer: Okay well see ya tomorrow

-(Mod)DemonChild has left the chat

-(Mod)SerialMurderer has left the chat

-sans has left the chat

-Dr.Alphys has left the chat

-Undyne has left the chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had tons of fun writing this one, and I've made up my mind, I am definitely writing more chapters


	3. Talking about love, food and more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say real quick, Frisk is 18 they just call her a child because she's the youngest. Also I'm sorry about the name of the chapter, I couldn't come up with anything good.

-(Mod)SerialMurderer has joined the chat

-(Mod)DemonChild had joined the chat

DemonChild: Sooo about that one thing that happened the other day

DemonChild: What

SerialMurderer: I don't know it was strange

DemonChild: It was more than just strange

-(Mod)SeventhSoul has joined the chat

SeventhSoul: I changed my name back.

DemonChild: Hey frisk wanna spill some teaaa?

SeventhSoul: Well, I talked to Sans yesterday after I left.

DemonChild: What did you talk about

SeventhSoul: You know the usual

SerialMurderer: Just say it

SeventhSoul: Fine, we're dating

-Dr.Alphys has joined the chat

DemonChild: ayyyyyy

Dr.Alphys: What are you saying ayy to?

DemonChild: Frisk and sans are together now

Dr.Alphys: Since yesterday?

SeventhSoul: Yeah, we're actually going on a date today!

DemonChild: Where

SeventhSoul: Wanna guess?

SerialMurderer: Grillbys

SeventhSoul: You are correct!

DemonChild: Don't you ever get tired of eating there

SeventhSoul: Not really..

-Undyne has joined the chat

Dr.Alphys: Hey Undyne

DemonChild: are you two still together

Undyne: Of course we are

Dr.Alphys: Speaking of being together do you wanna watch anime later tonight

Undyne: Sure when?

Dr.Alphys: After we both leave the group chat

Undyne: Sounds good to me

DemonChild: Nerds

SeventhSoul: Chara, you've watched anime too you know, and enjoyed it.

DemonChild: Fine I'm the nerd

-sans has joined the chat

sans: hey

-(Mod)DemonChild has changed sans to (Mod)sans

SeventhSoul: So now you'll do it

DemonChild yes 

sans: thanks, i guess

DemonChild: No prob

sans: i'm assuming you know

DemonChild: Yep

Dr.Alphys: This isn't related but, I think we should all go somewhere one day

SeventhSoul: Everyone in this group chat currently?

Dr.Alphys: Yeah Doesn't that sound nice

DemonChild: A little

SeventhSoul: We all go to Toriel's house and eat some pie.

DemonChild: Oh my god YES

SerialMurderer: I could have some pie right now

DemonChild: We should go this week

SeventhSoul: That's a lot of planning...

DemonChild: A lot of planning for toriels pie

DemonChild: I'm just saying

SerialMurderer: Now i'm hungry

DemonChild: sameeee

DemonChild: Maybe I'll drop by

SeventhSoul: It's a little strange on how far away we are

DemonChild: Yeah this is the only time we can interact with each other

SeventhSoul: Well except for a few of us

DemonChild: Yeah I guess

SeventhSoul: In the Underground you could just walk to someone

DemonChild: Unless if you lived in snowdin and you had to go to hotland

SeventhSoul: Or if you're Asgore and you wanted to go to Snowdin.

DemonChild: he got the short end of the stick with that

SerialMurderer: But that doesn't matter now

SeventhSoul: Yeah, I don't know if I should be depressed or happy..

DemonChild: Both

Dr.Alphys: I'd say happy

Undyne: Same

SeventhSoul: There was a lot of memories though...

DemonChild: At least the monsters are free

SeventhSoul: I guess that's all that matters sometimes.

DemonChild: I guess it is

DemonChild: Sans you've been quiet

SeventhSoul: Back to this huh..?

sans: have nothing to really say

DemonChild: Sure you don't

SerialMurderer: You're hiding something like Frisk was

SeventhSoul: And, it starts.

DemonChild: You're only salty cause we called you out

SeventhSoul: I'm never salty.

DemonChild: That's what you think

Dr.Alphys: It's getting late, I think I'm gonna go

DemonChild: see ya

-Dr.Alphys has left the chat

Undyne: I guess I'm going too

-Undyne has left the chat

DemonChild: wanna argue about this tomorrow then

SeventhSoul: how about never..

DemonChild: You're just protecting your boyfriend

SerialMurderer: I'm just gonna go

-(Mod)SerialMurderer has left the chat

sans: same

-(Mod)sans has left the chat

-(Mod)DemonChild has left the chat

-(Mod)SeventhSoul has left the chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is gonna have papyrus, maybe not mettaton though. And It's going to have more Alphys/Undyne.


	4. Papyrus has joined the chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus joins, then finds out that his brother is dating his best friend.

-(Mod)DemonChild has joined the chat

-(Mod)SeventhSoul has joined the chat

SeventhSoul: I thought Asriel was here..

DemonChild: Same

-(Mod)SerialMurderer has joined the chat

DemonChild: Well now he is here

SerialMurderer: Hey Chara

DemonChild: Hey what's up

SeventhSoul: So.. Are we going to Toriel's house this week or...?

DemonChild: I'm hoping that we do

SerialMurderer: I would love too see you guys in person again

DemonChild: I want to eat pie

SeventhSoul: I'm with Asriel, It's been a while since we've all gotten together.

-(Mod)sans has joined the chat

sans: hey.

DemonChild: Oh yea

SeventhSoul: What?

DemonChild: We didn't finish the fight

SeventhSoul: What fight..?

DemonChild: About protecting him

SeventhSoul: I wasn't "protecting" him.

DemonChild: Sure Frisk

-PAPYRUS has joined the chat

DemonChild: hey papyrus

PAPYRUS: DO I KNOW YOU?

DemonChild: I'm Chara SeventhSoul is Frisk and SerialMurderer is Asriel

DemonChild: and Sans is here

sans: hey papyrus.

-(Mod)SeventhSoul has changed PAPYRUS to (Mod)PAPYRUS

PAPYRUS: THANKS!

DemonChild: Frisk please don't go crazy with this power

SeventhSoul: I've only done that once, you've done that twice.

DemonChild: shhhhhhh

SerialMurderer: When did she do it the first time

DemonChild: Sans

SerialMurderer: Right I forgot about that

DemonChild: Speaking of Sans

DemonChild: Does Papyrus know about Frisk and Sans

SeventhSoul: I haven't told him, how about you?

sans: i haven't

PAPYRUS: TOLD ME ABOUT WHAT?

DemonChild: Welp..

-(Mod)DemonChild has left the chat

SerialMurderer: Basically frisk and sans are together romantically

SeventhSoul: How can you say that so casually?

SerialMurderer: Because I'm not you

SeventhSoul: Thank you Asriel.

SerialMurderer: You're welcome

SerialMurderer: Papyrus or sans haven't talked since

SeventhSoul: It's either Pap's mad or happy, It's hard to tell.

SerialMurderer: I'm going to message chara

SeventhSoul: Okay.

-(Mod)SerialMurderer has left the chat

sans: i'm back

SeventhSoul: Which one?

sans: happy.

PAPYRUS: AND WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE?

SeventhSoul: I thought Sans had told you.

-(Mod)SerialMurderer has joined the chat

-(Mod)DemonChild has joined the chat

DemonChild: I'm back after a minute of doing nothing

sans: cool.

SeventhSoul: It was more than a minute.

DemonChild: It sounds worse when I say I haven't done anything in five minutes okay

SeventhSoul: I get that, but I'm just saying.

SerialMurderer: Toriel's calling my name

SerialMurderer: I'm gonna leave for today

DemonChild: Okay see you later Asriel

-(Mod)SerialMurderer has left the chat

PAPYRUS: SO... WHY IS HE A MOD?

DemonChild: I made him one

SeventhSoul: The moment he Joined

DemonChild: are you getting mad?

SeventhSoul: not at all why would you assume that

DemonChild: Your spelling

DemonChild: It got improper

SeventhSoul: Whatever...

DemonChild: "I'm never salty" sure

SeventhSoul: I said that before?

DemonChild: Last time we were on

sans: i remember it.

SeventhSoul: Okay.

PAPYRUS: I THINK I'M GOING.

sans: ok.

-(Mod)PAPYRUS has left the chat

DemonChild: By the way frisk

DemonChild: I think that this was the best way for all of us too interact with each other

SeventhSoul: I hope you don't get all emotional.

DemonChild: I'm sorry

DemonChild: I think i'm gonna leave

SeventhSoul: Okay, bye.

sans: see you later

-(Mod)DemonChild has left the chat

SeventhSoul: I'm tearing up.

sans: do you wanna hang out?

SeventhSoul: Okay, where?

sans: grillbys?

SeventhSoul: Sounds good to me.

-(Mod)SeventhSoul has left the chat

-(Mod)sans has left the chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think i'm going to do a few more chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara, Asriel and Frisk are the only ones to join the group chat.

-(Mod)DemonChild has joined the chat

-(Mod)FlowerChild has joined the chat

FlowerChild: We now have a similar name

DemonChild: I assume this is asriel?

FlowerChild: Yeah

DemonChild: If youre going to make the joke make it

-(Mod)SeventhSoul has joined

SeventhSoul: What's up?

DemonChild: Fine ill make it

SeventhSoul: ???

DemonChild: THIS IS ASRIEL AS IT GETS

SeventhSoul: What did I walk into?

FlowerChild: This chat

SeventhSoul: Thanks Asriel

DemonChild: So how's your love life

SeventhSoul: Fine?

FlowerChild: Have you gotten married yet

SeventhSoul: What? No, we've only been together for about five days!

DemonChild: It's felt like a year

FlowerChild: Or about six months

SeventhSoul: What's going on with you two?

DemonChild: Wdym

SeventhSoul: It's felt fast for me...

FlowerChild: I wonder why

SeventhSoul: That sounded sarcastic..

DemonChild: It probably was

FlowerChild: It wasn't

SeventhSoul: I wonder when the others will get here?

FlowerChild: Well we always join around the same time so

SeventhSoul: They probably aren't joining then..

DemonChild: it'll just be the three of us

DemonChild: wait wait wait

-(Mod)DemonChild has changed (Mod)SeventhSoul to (Mod)ThirdChild

DemonChild: Yes our names all match

ThirdChild: This is the worst name you could've given me.

FlowerChild: Harsh

DemonChild: Fine here

-(Mod)DemonChild has changed (Mod)ThirdChild to (Mod)TheSoulOfHope

TheSoulOfHope: That's better..?

DemonChild: Thanks

FlowerChild: Our names don't match anymore though

DemonChild: Its fine

TheSoulOfHope: Why do I feel like you were crying when you typed that.

DemonChild: Maybe I was okay

FlowerChild: Going away from that what's up

TheSoulOfHope: The sky.

DemonChild: I will end your life

FlowerChild: Do it right now

TheSoulOfHope: Good luck with that.

DemonChild: shhh

TheSoulOfHope: You probably shouldn't threaten someone who is basically nowhere close to you.

DemonChild: then live closer

TheSoulOfHope: That's a little hard.

FlowerChild: Speaking of weren't we suppose to meet up for pie

TheSoulOfHope: It was delayed because of where we lived.

DemonChild: can't like everyone just live in toriels house

FlowerChild: An apartment

TheSoulOfHope: Look I would love to hang out but, it's a almost three hour drive.

DemonChild: thats not that long

TheSoulOfHope: But then the planning...

TheSoulOfHope: I'm sorry, it's just going to have to be awhile.

FlowerChild: That sucks

DemonChild: its more than just that sucks

TheSoulOfHope: Hopefully we can all meet up soon!

DemonChild: being optimistic are we

FlowerChild: I hope so her name isn't thesoulofhope for no reason

TheSoulOfHope: That's my job! Trying to make light of things!

DemonChild: and most of the time succeeding

TheSoulOfHope: I think I'm going to leave.

DemonChild: See ya later

FlowerChild: Goodbye Frisk

-(Mod)TheSoulOfHope has left the chat

DemonChild: we should call everyone to plan

FlowerChild: Tomorrow

DemonChild: okay well no point in really staying

-(Mod)DemonChild has left the chat

-(Mod)FlowerChild has left the chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Having writers block for nearly seven months, I've broken out of it (Hopefully for awhile) Also sorry if this a chapter full of random topics..


	6. The Star Arrives.

-(Mod)SeventhSoul has joined

-(Mod)DemonChild has joined the chat

-(Mod)FlowerChild has joined the chat

FlowerChild: Always late to that...

DemonChild: Suck it asriel

SeventhSoul: Can't you two get along....

DemonChild: We always get along tho

FlowerChild: Yeah we're bonding

SeventhSoul: Fine, okay.

DemonChild: ughhhhh why arent the other monsters joininggggg

SeventhSoul: Calm down, they might not come on today.

-Dr.Alphys has joined the chat

SeventhSoul: Never mind...

DemonChild: Haha, you were wrong!

Dr.Alphys: Hey! What's up??

DemonChild: ehhh nothing much

SeventhSoul: Yeah, we weren't really discussing anything in particular.

FlowerChild: Real quick Alphys why didnt you come with us when we were meeting with Toriel

Dr.Alphys: I didn't have enough time UmU

DemonChild: scientist reasons i see

SeventhSoul: It was a shame, I bet you would've had fun!

Dr.Alphys: What did you guys do???

DemonChild: Ate some pie talked a bit had fun

Dr.Alphys: Asriel, you don't need to be rude!!! 

DemonChild: I'm chara

Dr.Alphys ohhhh.... omg your name is so close to asriels, sorry...

DemonChild: Its fine it doesnt happen alot

SeventhSoul: Cough, cough A lot* cough, cough

DemonChild: Shut uppppppppp

SeventhSoul: You really should change Asriels name though.

DemonChild: OOo I got one

-(Mod)DemonChild has changed (Mod)FlowerChild's name to (Mod)Goatman

Goatman: Seriously

DemonChild: yea

SeventhSoul: Chara can you ever come up with good names?

Goatman: Ouch

Dr.Alphys: Chara are you okay?

DemonChild: I

-(Mod)DemonChild has left the chat

Dr.Alphys: Lol, you got her hard Frisk!

SeventhSoul: I didn't really mean to say that....

Goatman: Yeah It was more of a joke then anything

SeventhSoul: No... Not really, it's a bad name, I just didn't mean to sound so harsh

Goatman: I wish I was creative I cant come up with any names

SeventhSoul: I don't know, SerialMurderer was a good one...

Goatman: But I want something original you know

-(Mod)SeventhSoul has changed (Mod)Goatman's name to (Mod)ThePrinceOfMonsters

ThePrinceOfMonsters: Its good I suppose

SeventhSoul: Just good..?

-HotRobot has joined the chat

SeventhSoul: Oh, hey Mettaton!

HotRobot: Do I know you?

SeventhSoul: I'm Frisk, ThePrinceOfMonsters is Asriel, and DemonChild (Not here right now) is Chara

Dr.Alphys: Yeahhh Frisk kind of destroyed Chara ngl

HotRobot: ohh my~

SeventhSoul: Not like that!

Dr.Alphys: No, not at all like that!!! She just insulted her.

SeventhSoul: I regret it a bunch, the moment she joins, I'm going to apologize...

ThePrinceOfMonsters: Ehhhh she kinda deserved it a bit

SeventhSoul: ASRIEL!

ThePrinceOfMonsters: Okay okay fine she didnt deserve it

SeventhSoul: Good.

ThePrinceOfMonsters: You kinda reminded me of mom there

SeventhSoul: I.... Ummmmmmmm

SeventhSoul: Don't call me that ever again

-(Mod)DemonChild has joined the chat

ThePrinceOfMonsters: Even you know it's true!

DemonChild: What is

SeventhSoul: I don't act like a mom...

DemonChild: What just happened i need to know

ThePrinceOfMonsters: Frisk just reminded me of mom

DemonChild: The thing is that she just kinda acts like one sometimes

SeventhSoul: I'm going to scream.

DemonChild: Pbfffffffff

DemonChild: Well anyways i never continued what i was saying

SeventhSoul: What were you saying?

DemonChild: when we all met

DemonChild: excluding alphys ofc

Dr.Alphys: Oh real quick.. Did Mettaton go at all??

HotRobot: Of course I did.

DemonChild: Niccceee mettatons here

DemonChild: Goddddd I keep getting distracted

DemonChild: Okkkayyyy mostly we talked for a bit and i dont know for sure but i think that frisk and sans are getting married

SeventhSoul: We are not.

DemonChild: That was a quick response

ThePrinceOfMonsters: I didnt get that feeling

Dr.Alphys: I think Frisk would've already told us tbh

HotRobot: I would be best man, most definitely~

SeventhSoul: Okay it is around 10PM right now, I need to sleep..

DemonChild: Goddammit I was having fun

SeventhSoul: Language!

-(Mod)SeventhSoul blocked a few words (expand to see)

SeventhSoul: Now try to say that again...

DemonChild: God******

DemonChild: FRISK I WILL KILL YOU

SeventhSoul: Umm, goodnight all!

-(Mod)SeventhSoul has left the chat

DemonChild: Now its less funnnnn

Dr.Alphys: I have to go as well, Undyne wants to hang out it'd be rude if I was on here 24/7

DemonChild: noooooo

DemonChild: fine see ya later alphys

Dr.Alphys: See ya

-Dr.Alphys has left the chat

DemonChild: who is next

HotRobot: Me, probably~

DemonChild: Do you always type with the little ~

HotRobot: Most of the time~

DemonChild: Alright

HotRobot: Yep, as I predicted, Blooky wants to hang out with me at his house~

DemonChild: sit on the floor and do nothing

HotRobot: We talk some~

DemonChild: Interesting when I was hanging out with him he didnt want to talk

HotRobot: Who knows~

HotRobot: See you later, Darling~

-HotRobot has left the chat

DemonChild: alright rei we done for tonight then

ThePrinceOfMonsters: I would say so

-(Mod)DemonChild has left the chat

-(Mod)ThePrinceOfMonsters has left the chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a hot minute, also I'm a bit sorry for the inconsistency of the characters writing, I haven't fully decided. I have really been trying to work on writing them well, but now that I've brought in Mettaton I'm pretty sure next is going to be about Papyton. Nothing set in stone yet
> 
> Plus: I'm going to try and release more, writers block has been a pain ranging into 6 months per fanfiction, it just sucks ya' know?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how popular this type of fanfiction is, but I saw a couple and I got inspired. Also I don't know if I'm going to do more than two chapters, I guess I'll decide later.


End file.
